Wedding Dress
by VioletandScarlet
Summary: An alternate to Speak Now. This time it's Leon's Turn.


Notes: This is an alernate to Helena's story, Speak Now. Basically what this is, is a reversal of the theme where in Leon is the one stopping Ada from marrying someone else. We used he english version of Wedding Dress by Taeyang as inspiration. RATED T. AU and OOC.

Disclaimer: We do not own Resident Evil or any of the related characters and logos. Credit goes to Capcom.

Wedding Dress

Leon's POV

It's only a few hours till the big day. I'm sitting on my couch in my apartment, the red parcel was on the small coffee table spurring thoughts in my mind. 'I never should have let her slip out of my grasp. I'm such an idiot. But i guess if she's happy and if this is what she really wants I need to suck it up and be happy for her. As long as that bastard doesn't hurt her. I'd have to endure seeingbher in her wedding dress.' I mused. I picked up the red parcel and opened it. And like the previous times I opened it beautiful golden text prined on the red paper held their names. How I imagine it was my name instead of his. 'Get yourself together Leon. We already went over this.' I told myself.

I went to my small kitchen and headed straight for the fridge looking for something to drink. I settled on a can of beer. I guess I can drown my sorrows. I down half of the amber liquid in one go and I feel all the memories welling up inside of me.

Flashback

I had Ada meet me at central park one day and she agreed to come. I was going to confess and propose to her that day. I sat on one of the benches waiting for her to arrive. My face fell when she arrived, John in tow and they looked happy, sweet even, like a couple.

"There you are Leon! We've been looking everywhere for you." John said his arm around Ada's shoulder. Ada gave me a curt smile acknowleding me but before she could say anything John cut her off.

"We have an announcement to make. And since I know you're Ada's best friend, I- We wanted you to know first." He paused. "We're getting married!" He announced, holding out Ada's right hand for me to see the huge diamond encrusted ring she wore.

"Ah, That's great you guys. I'm really happy for you." I said trying to fake a beamed with happiness and then an awkward silence ensued until Ada finally broke the silence.

"What was it you wanted me to come here for?" She said with her normal tone.

"Ah it was nohing, I just needed help with my report to make with the chief. You know so we can be consistent with our story." I lied trying to hide the ring I was supposed to give her in my pants pocket.

End Flashback

The following morning, I made my way to the church. Heading up the church steps I get a glimpse, everything is decorated so beautifully like the fairy tale ending and happily ever after she deserves. I head deeper and made my way to the back room of the church. I went inside and there I saw her in the most beautiful gown, It killed me inside to see her so perfect like this and think that she's marrying someone else, not me.

"You look beautiful." I commented gaining her attention.

"Thanks." She smiled and went up to me. I was surprised when she kissed me on the cheek.I hugged her tightly, I almost wanted to ask her if this is really what she wanted hoping that she wanted me instead. I shook it off, she probably wouldn't be getting married to him if that was the case. I wanted her to be happy, even if it means me being miserable then so be it. I let her go and almost as soon as we broke apart the wedding planner came and told us the ceremony was about to start. I took my place amongst the groomsmen and waited for her to walk down that aisle where she would meet him and marry him. Minutes ticked by as the ceremony drew on. When the presider asked for objections, I chickened out and kept quiet. I truly believed this is what she wanted so I didn't want to come in between her and her happiness. John happily complied when he was asked if he took Ada as his lawfully wedded wife. When Ada's turn came up...

"Do you Ada, take John as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I- ..." She faltered. It was so uncharacterictic of her to be so unsure, so vulnerable. She glanced at me and I saw tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"I- can't. I'm sorry." She told him. "I just can't." She said as she took off heading for the large wooden double doors of the church.

John was devastated at what just transpired. But I didn't have time to worry about him. I followed her outside and searched for where ever she might have gone. I wandered to central park across from the church and hoped she was around here somewhere. I saw her eventually sitting on the park bench where John announced to me their engagement.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I said as I sat down beside her. "You know that was the most cliched thing I ever saw." I continued attempting to amuse her.

"Tch. I know. But I had to do it." She simply said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I coudn't spend the rest of my life with him when I realized he's the wrong guy." She said with her head down.

I was shocked to say at the least she was looking at me with tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and kissed her on the forehead then hugged her tightly.

"I love you Leon, I can't just sit on the sidelines knowing this and still marry him." He held her close and captured her lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
